


suspect, then rot

by sootcharlie



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Angst, Gen, enderman wilbur au, mild body horror, trying not to use the real name tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie
Summary: ``hey, who were you again?``inspired by enderman wilbur art that i've been seeing all over the twitter feed, except with my own spin
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Philza, shippers? dni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	suspect, then rot

**Author's Note:**

> \- descriptive TWs (please read if you need to, even if it spoils part of the fic i rather you stay safe than me care about spoiling part of my mcyt fanfiction !)
> 
> > mild body horror includes;  
> \- mentions of a feeling such as things crawling across someone's skin  
> \- even though not descriptive, body parts morphing  
> \- body parts changing color and becoming 'corrupted'

\- - - - - - -

He feels it every now and then on occasion.

The feeling of something crawling along his body for a short period of time, almost leaving a burning sensation, before it stops.

When he goes to check that spot, he sees that it's a harsh gray compared to the rest of his peach-toned skin.

\- - - - - - -

At first, he thinks he just thinks it's a dream. Pinching himself doesn't work, so it was theory 2. He might have just stumbled into a magic portal and entered someone's game world. Maybe it was just a game of 'Minecraft, but every time I respawn my body corrupts.'

That's what he hoped. But the more he feels his skin crawl every few hours to only see more of his body has turned into that eerie gray that can't be explained with a simple 'I got a rash', his stomach sinks.

The marks weren't noticeable. They were fine at first. One on the back of his right shoulder that only looked like a scratch, and the other located on his ankle, albeit bigger and covering his entire ankle, he wore shoes and pulled his jeans down anyway. He thought he would be fine.

That night, he looks in the mirror only to see that his entire left leg down from the knee is now gray, the knee the darkest of every other point in his body. 

"What the fuck…" He mutters to himself, both out of shock and morbid curiosity. This wasn't anything he's ever seen before, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Phil or Techno about it. That would only result in something worse for him. 

With a defeated sigh, he got into bed, phone in hand as he typed his symptoms into Google. 

'gray spots appearing on body'

'body slowly turning gray'

'help why is my body turning gray'

Not surprisingly, it left him with no results, and more questions than answers at that, considering this was something that seemingly nobody else has had happen to them before.  
\- - - - - - -

That morning when he woke up, he looked in the mirror to see two purple eyes staring back at him for a second before turning back to normal.

\- - - - - - - 

As the days went on, ( He thinks it's week two. It's been more than a week, that's for sure. ) the burning only became worse whenever it happened, bigger patches of his skin, and the harder it was becoming to hide. 

His left leg was fully covered now, his right leg getting close, the patches brushing just past his knee. Pulling his pants legs down and slipping on some shoes, he went downstairs to see Phil already finishing up breakfast.

"Morning, Will!" Phil turned around to wave at the other, seeing as he was up early. Wilbur could understand. It was only 7am, after all, long before he, Techno, and Tommy usually woke up.

"Morning." Wilbur waved back, on instinct pulling down the collar to his right pants leg even more, wanting to make sure it was covering the spot.

The burning sensation was back. Not here, not where it could be noticed- It was on his right arm this time, immediately going to pull down non-existent sleeves as dread settled in him. He was wearing a short sleeve. 

The blonde seemed to notice this gesture, pointing the spatula he was using to make the pancakes at the musician with a raise of an eyebrow, before asking the dreaded question.

"You alright?"

He didn't know why, but that phrase alone almost broke him. Words caught up in his throat, all trying to pour out at the same time, feeling his lungs clog up, but he mustered out a coherent response.

"I'm fine."

Narrowed eyebrows.

He doesn't trust that. 

"Hey, I know something's up. Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'd tell you and Techno if something was up. Family promise." The brown haired man smiled, but it dropped when Phil's only response was widened eyes.

"Wilbur, holy shit, your eyes..."

"What-"

And then he realized. He immediately turned around and made a quick dash to his room, slamming his door shut, feeling the usual burning sensation become even worse as he let go of the harsh grip he had on his arm.

Phil's voice called out to him, but he couldn't hear the other anymore. All he could do was look up at his door whilst leaning against his bed, vision swarming with the purple color. All he could see was the void.

A garbled, loud screech came out of his mouth as he stood up, feeling his hands morph into claws, scratching the door down.

He wasn't his own person anymore.


End file.
